


Of sunscreens and ear fetish

by icecreamsuki



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamsuki/pseuds/icecreamsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino was fixated on Ohno's ear and the latter was confused as to why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of sunscreens and ear fetish

-=-

It was already starting to bother him. Despite being focused on his reading, he was able to notice his seatmate endlessly throwing sidelong glances to him. At first he figured it was just one of the spontaneous things his seatmate does to tease him or at least catch his attention because, hell, he was not trying to be discreet about it at all.

“Is there something wrong with my ear?”

The persistent and recurrent sidelong glances quickly escalated to touching. It was not anything perverted. On the contrary it was rather gentle, or curious, even. The touch was similar to a doctor trying to look for a deformity – inspecting and palpating the top of the ear with utmost care and concentration.

“Nino,” Ohno groaned, as if merely saying the name would make his seatmate understand that he was trying to understand what was going on. Nino merely shrugged and snatched the magazine from Ohno’s grasp, which was not very strong since he was still wondering why Nino had started a fixation on his ear just minutes ago.

“When are you planning on it?” Nino said vaguely, but as he was thumbing through the pages of the magazine, Ohno understood just the same.  
“I’ve read the weather is good this weekend,” Ohno closely watched Nino’s reaction, knowing that the other never really liked him going on fishing trips. Nino merely shrugged in reply, not even giving Ohno the ever persistent sidelong glance he had grown accustomed to.

From his pocket, Nino produced a small blue bottle made out of plastic and recklessly threw it at Ohno, who was able to catch it splendidly thanks to years of putting up with Nino’s random antics.

Ohno mindlessly read the label, “To keep your youthful glow. Sun protect SPF 15.”

Nino finally looked at Ohno who was angled such that his other ear was within Nino’s reach. And he did reach for it, gently feeling it as he did the other.

“Seriously, is there something wrong with my ear?” Ohno asked, starting to be troubled by Nino’s strange actions. As Ohno was reaching for his ear to inspect it for himself, his wrist was grabbed and another bottle – similar to the one Nino threw at him, the one idly resting on his other hand – was shoved into his other palm.

Ohno’s baffled expression, his eyeballs doing a pingpong motion from one bottle to the other, left Nino with admiration of how adorably cute Ohno’s lost expression was. It was enough to make him crack up and spill the intention behind his actions.

“I watched a documentary somewhere that the upper part of the ear is the most prone to skin cancer if you’re exposed to sun for long periods of time,” Nino was trying to sound nonchalant and uncaring but was failing miserably. His superb acting was nothing compared to Ohno’s keen sense of Nino.

Ohno smirked, and Nino almost cowered at the teasing stare. Almost. 

“What is this madness!” Ohno gestured theatrically, leaving Nino almost freaked out by the sudden outburst, which was completely unexpected and totally random, coming from Ohno. “I thought you despised me going fishing?”

Quickly recovering from Ohno’s madness, Nino had some tricks up his sleeve.

“Oh, I do. I do despise you going fishing, but this,” he said as he was sensually licking the upper curve of the ear of the stunned man beside him, “Is my favorite part to devour. The harmful rays of the sun have no right; only my tongue to burn this area.”

A shudder. That was the best thing Ohno could come up with as a response. 

-=-


End file.
